


we are not soulmates

by strawberricream



Series: heart eyes 💖 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Riding, Sleepy Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: the labour of love between him and you: snapshots of your relationship.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: heart eyes 💖 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	we are not soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER LIKED THE IDEA OF SOUL MATES
> 
> IF MY LOVERS ARE MADE FOR ME BY THE WORLD I DO NOT WANT THEM FOR THE SAME REASON THAT THE WORLD MADE WHEAT BUT NOT BREAD MADE SOUND BUT NOT SONGS MADE MICHELANGELO BUT NOT HIS DAVID
> 
> I DEMAND THE LABOR OF LOVE SO THAT I MAY MAKE IT CRAFT SO THAT I MAY MAKE IT ART SO THAT I MAY MAKE IT [MINE](https://normal-horoscopes.tumblr.com/post/629946200610783232/i-have-never-liked-the-idea-of-soul-mates-my)

“where’re you goin’?”

issei turns around, smiling softly at your cute pout.

“come back t’bed.” you paw at him sleepily, grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

he chuckles, fondness blooming across his chest for you as he bends down to kiss your forehead. 

“have to work on my paper, princess.” he smiles wryly. “it's due tonight.” 

you mumble, holding onto his bicep, “i’ll help you later, so sleep?” 

he hums lowly, kissing your pout, loving the way your small hands grab at his shoulders and arms. he glances over at the clock reading 4:03pm. it’s due at 8pm. 

“please?” 

he’s got time. 

“yeah,” he breathes, sliding up beside you. “c’mere, baby.” 

issei pulls you in close, arm wrapped underneath and around you, hand grabbing onto your side. you mumble quietly, sleepily, contently, kissing his hairline. 

he grabs your thigh, placing it over his hip as he kisses you. you sigh, body soft and pliant. he reaches his hand around your bottom, caressing it before sliding his fingers across your clothed pussy. your breath hitches, one of your hands coming up to grab his bicep. 

“‘sei,” you huff. 

he kisses the column of your throat in lieu of replying, pushing your panties aside to tease your folds.

“you’re always so horny,” you pout. 

“mm,” he mumbles, sucking a hickey into your skin. “can’t get enough.”

his words have your pussy throbbing, your hand on his bicep squeezing. 

“does it feel good, baby?”

you nod, clinging onto him. the deep timber of his voice has your words stuck in your throat. 

it’s quiet save for your soft moans and the slick noises of your pussy. 

“‘sei,” you breathe, breath hitching when he circles your clit. 

he swallows, hungry to see more of you. “take off your clothes, princess.” 

you whine, burying your face into the pillow, not wanting to move. he chuckles affectionately before stripping you and returning you to your positions. he admires your soft skin, hands groping over the expanse of it. the late afternoon sun has it glowing, shimmering.

with a kiss between the valley of your breasts, he takes a nipple into his mouth, suckling and biting before moving to the other. he relishes in the pretty moans tumbling out of your kiss swollen, glossy lips. 

“‘sei,” you whisper, grasping his wrist and bringing his hand down to your cunt. “play with my pussy ‘gain?”

your sleepy, unfocused gaze and the soft dusting across your cheeks has him groaning. he’ll never get tired of the reverent way you say his name either. 

“anything for you, pretty girl. hold up your leg for me.”

you do, hiking it up as a shiver runs through your body. 

“cold?”

you shake your head, shuffling in closer to his chest. 

“angel, ill make you feel good. don’t worry. just tell me if you’re cold.”

“‘m not,” you insist. 

he’s skeptical but, “alright,” he rumbles, kissing your forehead. squeezing you close, he rubs the pads of his fingers across your slit, tapping your little hole lightly. his name falls from your lips in a soft giggle that cuts off into a moan when he pushes a finger inside. 

the two of your stay like that: softly making out as he fingers you. his thumb rubs slow, firm circles on your clit. 

“daddy,” you mumble, sleepily watching him kiss the swell of your tits.

“mm?” he comes up to kiss you again. the arm around your back pulls you closer, pressing your chest against his soft tee. he’s content to let time ebb this way: you all cute and pliant next to him, half-asleep as he plays with your (his) little pussy. your whole body’s on display just for him. just him. his. 

you bring your hands up, cupping his jaw. the motion has your tits pressing up and together from the press of your forearms and his eyes glancing down. 

“can i have it?” your voice is light and airy, puffs of air leaving your soft lips as he fucks you with two of his fingers. 

he raises a brow, willing himself to not smile. “mm, have what?” 

he knows what you want, gonna give it to you anyways (not that he could deny you), but he wants to hear you say it, all cute and sleepy. 

you swallow, shuffling in to kiss the corner of his mouth, keening when he presses against your sweet spot, gummy walls clenching down on him as you whine.

he chuckles, nosing against you. “come on, princess.”

a whimper tumbles out as you feel yourself getting close. “your cock, daddy. wanna come over daddy’s cock.”

his cock throbs in its confines. “yeah, baby? want daddy t’fill you up?”

you nod your head with a soft “mhm” and tug on the waistband of his pants. his large hand smooths over your ass and thigh, hooking it over his hip. he pulls the band of his sweats down, letting you take his cock and press the tip of it against your folds, stroking his shaft. 

“daddy,” you beg, “inside.”

“so impatient,” he muses, grinning against your forehead. but he doesn’t deny you and pushes the head in, relishing in the soft, happy gasp you let out. 

“greedy,” he teases.

you giggle, biting your lip, bringing him in for another kiss and sucking on his tongue. 

“but daddy’s mine,” you lilt against his lips. “and daddy’s fat cock too.” 

he grins wolfishly, watching your eyes close in pleasure at just having the head of his cock in you. your little hips starting to bounce oh, so adorably as the slick sounds of your cunt echo in the room. you’re such a good girl, fucking yourself on his cock. he delivers a swift slap to your ass, biting his lip when you tighten up. 

“daddy!” you squeal, pussy twitching. your hips don’t stop, continuing to fuck the tip of his cock in and out, in and out. 

the noise he lets out is guttural, almost a growl and almost too much for what’s supposed to be soft, sleepy sex, but he can’t help it, nearly crushing you with how close he brings you into his chest. 

he pulls his cock out, tapping it against your swollen clit as you whine, asking him to put it back in. he shushes you, kissing your forehead and then your lips as he rubs the head across your lips.

“tell daddy what’s his, angel,” he rumbles, feeling your cunt clench around nothing. “what belongs to him.”

“m-me,” you whimper, jaw going slack when he pushes himself in. “a-and my pussy.”

he swears, slowly fucking you with half his length as he waits for you to adjust. the slow rolls of his hips have you short circuiting.

“anything else?”

you nod, pushing your chest into his and taking his hand to place it on your ass. 

“that’s right, pretty girl.” 

you moan cutely, working your hips along with his. issei’s eyes narrow as he watches the smooth gyrations of your hips and the glazed look over your eyes, small puffs of air leaving your pouty lips. 

he kisses you softly, large hand rubbing over the expanse of your ass and thigh before dipping in to play with your clit. the little “oh!” you drop has his cock twitching.

your hips don’t falter, picking up speed as your gummy walls pulse and clench around him. your small hand braces itself against his chest, moans of ‘daddy!’ stumbling out of your mouth. 

“make yourself cum, princess. such a good girl taking my cock. daddy’ll give you the whole thing after you cream, pretty girl.”

his words have your chest tightening, pussy clenching as you work yourself against him. shivers run up your spine with the intoxicating circles he presses on your swollen bud. 

fire pools in his stomach watching how desperate you get, how slutty your movements are. he doesn’t think you’d ever thought you’d be able to do something like this when you first started dating, when he became your first boyfriend. 

he shudders thinking about being your one and only.

“oh, daddy!” you squeal. 

his eyes snap back to your pretty face, watching as you tip over into your orgasm. your pussy squeezes tight, slick dripping onto the bed and over his cock as you squirt. 

“that’s it, baby. doing so good for me.” 

he helps you ride out your orgasm before pulling his cock out, eyeing your glistening folds as you bury your face in his neck. he brings his fingers down to rub over your slit.

“what a messy little pussy.”

you giggle, letting him kiss along the expanse of your neck and chest. “all for you, daddy.” 

he hums appreciatively, sucking on your nipples before leaning up to kiss you. grabbing his cock, he taps in lightly against your clit before pressing the head of it inside your little hole.

“ready for more, baby?” 

you whimper, “uh huh, want daddy deep inside.” 

but he can tell you’re tired, body all jelly from your orgasm. he maneuvers the duvet and his pillow to support his back before bringing you on top of him.

“this okay, baby?”

you nod sleepily against his chest. the warmth of his body and the comfort of the cotton of his shirt against your skin has you slowly starting to drift off, but not before you get him to cum. shifting your hips, you grind them over his length.

he swears, kissing your forehead as his hands grope your ass and thighs, moving up to the length of your spine and back down again. 

“daddy,” you whisper. “inside.”

littering kisses on your face, issei lines up his cock at your tiny little hole and pushes himself inside. 

“oh, daddy,” you whimper.

he chuckles, rubbing your ass. “s’only the tip, baby.”

you nod, making him grin amusedly at how cute you are. with slow and deep rolls of his hips, he has you taking his whole length in with little struggle. his thrusts are slow, even, and take advantage of the length and thickness of his cock. the slow drag and pull has you grabbing at his shirt, pretty moans and gasps leaving you. you bury your face in his chest, mustering all the energy you have to meet his thrusts. he’s always spoiling you, taking care of you and as much as you love it, love him, you want to repay that.

“daddy.” you glance up at him. 

“yeah, baby? something wrong?” his hands come up to rub at your spine, a slight frown on his handsome face as his thrusts slow.

you shake your head. he cups one of your cheeks, rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin, coaxing you to speak up.

“can i ride you, daddy?”

his thumb rubs your bottom lip, admiring the curve of it. “aren’t you tired, princess?” 

you shake your head again, shuffling to get up on your knees. 

“wanna make daddy cum.” 

he hums, kissing your forehead. “daddy’s all yours, baby. go ahead.” 

he leans back against the blankets, heart tightening at the cute smile you give him and even the cuter swirl of your hips. his hands grip your waist, eyes fluttering shut when you pick up the pace. he doesn’t know what to focus on, the soft slide of your walls, your position over him or your sweet moans. 

“daddy,” you whimper breathily, ears burning at the soft pap of your skin meeting his. his grip on your waist tightens as a hand sneaks up behind your head to pull you in for a kiss. he muffles the surprised sound you make and steals your breath away.

“fuck,” he groans at how tight you get. “yeah, princess, that's it.”

you giggle at how ruddy his cheeks are and the way his cock throbs inside you. licking your lips, you start up your pace again. this time, you brace yourself on your feet, sheathing him in and out, in and out, continuing through the burning of your thighs. you’re rewarded with a symphony of swears, groans, praise and breathy exhales. 

his eyes almost roll into the back of his head as you twirl and bounce your hips. with the flirty smile on your face and your soft moans, it's a deadly combination that has him bucking his hips up. 

“daddy,” you lilt. “feel good? m’so full.” 

“shit,” he swears. he’s about to reply when you drop yourself down and squeeze your cunt, trailing your fingers under his shirt and over his chest and abs, watching his muscles flex. “shitshitshit.” 

it’s not often _you_ get to make a mess of _him_ , so you relish in the reversed power dynamic. he’s close—the twitching and bucking of his hips, the throbbing of his fat cock inside you and the way he forces you down to the base in time with your thrusts all have you looking at him in loving awe.

one more push.

“please,” you sing, sucking hickeys onto his throat. “come inside, fill my pussy up. wanna be bred by daddy’s fat cock.”

 _fuck_ , does he love you.

“so big!” you breathe, thighs shaking at the pleasure. “want daddy inside me forever.” 

“i’m—.”

with a few bucks of his hips into yours, he forces you down, kissing your sweet spot with the head of his cock. your pussy tightens beyond belief, drawing out a long, deep groan from him as he fills you. he pulls your torso down, pressing you up against him as he kisses you firmly, rubbing your skin as he comes down from his high.

when he opens his eyes, he sees you looking at him with stars in your eyes. 

“did you like that, daddy?” you whisper, pecking him on the lips again. 

he chuckles breathily, rubbing your ass. “yeah, daddy loved it, loves you too, angel. you’re so good for me.” 

you beam, letting him caress your skin and praise you.

“baby.”

“hm?” you look up. 

“sit up. you didn’t cum, did you?” he asks, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “let daddy help.”

you nod, biting your lip. you sit up, leaning back and spreading your legs. he chases after you, wrapping an arm around you as the other trails down to circle your clit. he smears the cream on the base of his cock up to lubricate your clit, finding it unbearably endearing when your legs twitch and your eyes flutter shut as you whimper.

“c’mon baby, give it to me,” he whispers against your lips. “let daddy see you cream. you did so good for me, my beautiful baby girl. love you so much.”

his words have you keening, pussy pulsing around him as you cum, creaming on his cock and whimpering ‘daddy’ and ‘love you!” all high and broken. 

brushing your hair away from your cheeks, he slots his lips against yours as you come down from your high, grounding you. when you part to breathe, he pulls you down to rest against him, kissing your forehead. 

“sticky,” you mumble. 

“you’re welcome.” 

he catches your hand before it weakly slaps his chest, chuckling at your cute huff. 

the evening blurs into a shared shower, making dinner and working on his homework together. the curry comes out just right and he kisses you extra hard when you add in extra meat for him. dessert is matching pajamas and tangled limbs on the worn couch with ice cream and a box of cookies you found in the cupboards. 

he falls asleep, head on your chest, your arms around him and breathing in the sweet smell of your lotion. 

it’s you. it’s all you.

he dreams of you too. 


End file.
